Bromantically Involved
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: -or so he says. Simon won't stop talking about his first time with Yoko. A jealous Kamina decides to take matters into his own hands.
1. Mussitation

Kamina, he imagines, is not a spiteful person by nature. But the nature of this situation is not lost on him.

"I slept with Yoko."

He's jealous.

"A-and it felt really good."

In all honesty he wished he never asked.

"...We went all the way." Simon whispered, drawing his knees to his chest with eyes widened in, as loath as he was to admit, joy.

Contrary to popular belief, Kamina isn't jealous of Simon, but rather, he is jealous of Yoko.

He can't turn his brain off as Simon continues to talk, continues to marvel over the woes of his first time. He's jealous that Yoko can hold his hand for longer than necessary and there will be no repercussions. How she can hold him and kiss him under the pretense of lovers and not because their just bro's. How she can see and feel all of him, that she can reach out and take him whenever she wants to, and not watch in the shadows.

Subconsciously (because he's always aware of his own actions) he reaches out, and brushes non-existent dirt from Simon's hair.

Simon freezes.

Kamina agrees he would too if he were in the middle of denouncing every detail of his sex life. But he's not, so he doesn't hesitate in curling his fingers around Simon's fringe and pulling him towards his chest. The moon shadows his face but he doesn't need to worry about it anyways because he buries his head into the crook of Simon's neck. He tenses and recognizes the scent.

It's Yoko's.

"Maybe your Aniki can do it better." He darkly whispers into Simon's ear, relishes in the digger's slight whole-body shiver as he presses his small body against his own. Technically, this would have been classified as rape.

But Simon seemed to enjoy it.

"A-Anikiii..." Simon watches with half-lidded slate eyes as Kamina drags his tongue down his aching length, gathering the rivulets of pre-come against his teeth. All the while not breaking their locked gaze, ruby eyes dark with lust. Simon grits his teeth trying to keep the cries at bay, trying not to let his inexperience show (even though he just announced that his first time was not too long ago.) But Yoko never paid attention to him like this. It was always about her. What she wanted. Where she wanted to be touched.

_Touch me here. _

_Touch me there._

_Ohhh. _

All thoughts of contempt for Yoko flew out of his mind when Kamina decides to fondle with his balls and press his tongue to the space between where his entrance starts and shaft ends. Any and all coherent thoughts are wiped clean from his head and let's out a humiliating needy sound.

"Do you want me?"

Kamina's voice is husky and his bulge is very noticeable in the little light provided by the moon. He instantly feels bad and reminds himself that he's not Yoko as he determinedly sits up and meets Kamina's hazy stare head-on. "Yes."

What happens next is not exactly what Simon had in mind that night.

Kamina's somewhat lubed up fingers were long and rough, softened by saliva and curled in just the right spot where fireworks came alive in his eyes and his toes curled. The pleasure was so intense, balanced by the pain of being penetrated, had brought tears to his eyes. The second finger brought a sting with it and Kamina wiped away his budding tears with his free hand and gathered him up in a hug too close to not be anything but a lovers embrace.

"K-Kamina..." He doesn't know when he drops the formalities but he knows there's nothing decent about what they're doing.

"Simon..."

They are together in less than a minute. This is how his first time should have been. There should have been the satisfaction of being cared of, the utter feeling of fullness that was not only physical. And when he feels like he is unravelling, and there's something missing, something that needs to be done-

Kamina completes him with the first kiss he's ever felt with his whole body, and a whispered 'I love you' at the end. And it's not Yoko's name he cries out this time, it's Kamina's. His afterglow is too sweet and his eyes grow heavy and body too taxed to stay awake before Kamina even pulls out.

For Kamina, it's different story.

His afterglow is short-lived because he can't stop thinking of Simon. Simon says nothing as he slips into oblivion before he even pulls out. Cold, harsh reality settles in it's stead.

He had taken advantage of Simon.


	2. Contempt

"It's been 30 days Kamina."

"Shut up."

"Your not the only one grieving."

True to Yoko's word, it's been a month.

Since Simon died.

He pays the redhead no mind as she runs her hands up his arm in a gesture of comfort. He hopes by not reacting she'll take the hint and leave him alone.

Instead, she takes it as an invitation to gather him up into a hug. He ignores her and focuses on the core drill, the small trinket pulsing with green light. Since the accident, he couldn't pilot the Lagann. His grief must have been the obstacle but he could care less about what the others think.

What was the point in fighting for the surface when he lost his purpose? His father was already dead. Simon was too.

It was only a matter of time until Yoko joined them, all under the pretense of self-sacrifice and protection.

Since the day Simon and him had done it, the boy had not shown any hints that he remembered that night, and was forced to take the brunt of it all. It was lonely to say the least, and the day it all ended came too soon. And if he could go back! He-

Didn't know what he could do... Simon was still...

"Simon's gone." Yoko echoed his thoughts and hid her face, but he still caught the expression she made when she started to cry. It was an ugly, scrunched up thing and he was glad he didn't have to see it.  
>He remembered jealously that Simon and her had been...involved. Because he didn't want to give what they had a name. If he did, his inner monster would have no remorse whatsoever. The only thing that ticked him off more was that he knew Yoko never liked Simon like that anyways. If the way she wasn't hitting on him was proof enough.<p>

Later on, he let's his contempt bleed elsewhere.

"Kiss me."

So he does.

A/N: Anyone confused? Good! ^3^ Because these are just drabbles slash connected oneshots that have the same plot- Jealous Kamina and Soko! (I'm pretty sure I just made that up...oh well!) But this one isnt the same as the first chapter, so have no worries!


	3. Derealization

"Simon..."

He blinks his eyes sleepily at the rustling of fabric. His eyes fly open at what they see.

Kamina's bare back is facing him, a thin sheet wrapped around his middle-because who else has blue hair and tan skin? He blinks rapidly, rubs them, and the broad back is still present. He reaches out with trembling fingers, just afraid to_ touch_.

Kamina's skin is not warm and dry, but cool and clammy. But then again, it wasn't Kamina's skin to begin with.

In the blink of an eye, Nia's back faces him, glaringly pale and smooth. He let's out a shuddering breath, not knowing whether he is relieved or heart broken.

"Simon..."

Sometimes, he still hears the whispers. Or appearances. They had been happening on and off for the past five years, and he knows this isn't normal or healthy-but nothing makes it go away.

"Simon!"

The aforementioned looks up boredly and drops his cup of coffee. "Aw, hell no!"

'Kamina' is taking up space in his favorite armchair, smirk still present. Simon groaned, cluthching his fringe in frustration. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Simon?"

Nia wraps her arms around him lazily, groggy from sleep. "What's got you shouting this early?"

"Um. Er, nothing."

She looks thoroughly unconvinced but doesn't say a word.

He decides now is a good time to see Yoko.

Before Nia, he and Yoko were on...mutual terms. He didn't know what he could tell her now- 'We both love Kamina, so how did you get over him?'

He sighs in aggravation, the dead had it easy.

It isn't as early as Nia suggests, but its silent enough that he can hear the startings of an argument.

There is a dull 'tang!' Where he assumes the tray must have hit, and can make out Yoko's muffled shouts and Rossiu's quiet attempts of peacekeeping.

"What's going on?"

Yoko is fuming with thinly veiled rage and is mere inches away from Kittan, topaz eyes exuding hell's fury. "YOUR LYING!"

Rossiu stares at Simon with a mixture of relief and fear, and he decides he doesn't like this situation one bit. "Well?"

Yoko continues on as if Simon hadn't spoke and has taken to roughly jabbing Kittan in the chest. " We all saw it with our own eyes! ALL of us! So don't you fucking tell me-"

"Kamina's alive."

A cold feeling starts to envelop Simon as he stares at Kittan's steady, resolute gaze. "What?" His voice his steady to his surprise, the shock of it not sinking in yet. "There's been sightings of a blue haired youth in the south proclaiming that he's appart of the Dai-Gurren Brigade."

"That could be ANYONE. Everyone knows about h-him..." Yoko starts to simmer down in Simon's presence but he pays her no mind as Rossiu continues, eyes averted.

"That wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that everyone we have ever met didn't confirm his existanace."

"Are you trying to say that-" Kittan cuts off an angered Yoko with a tentative look.

"He's outside, waiting for you Simon..." Kittan stares into the early morning light, a strange look on his face. "He wants you too met him at 9, after sundown. But if you want my word for it-it's probably a trap."  
>Yoko stares at Kittan like that was the most glorious thing he had said that morning.<p>

Meanwhile, Simon's head is running a mile a minute, the gears are turning-whatever metaphorical nonsense that comes to mind and wonders fervently if this is one of those stupid 'dream-in-a-dream' he hears so much about.

"Okay," Simon agrees dazedly, "I'll take the Lagann with me." He tightens his fists and ignores Yoko's subtle hurt expression and Nia's worried gaze as he falls back in bed, too mentally exhausted to put up with a simple explanation.

A/N: Yup. Timeskip and sequel to the first chapter xD


	4. Nostalgia

The night is cool and dry, and sand parts as Lagann marches through the desert, the sounds of mechanics calming his nerves.

Simon wants to slow the furious beating of his heart, but it won't relent. Even as he nears the appointed rock, he can't quell his barely concealed panic.

Kittan had furtively left a small hand gun in the compartment for the worst case scenario-but he was sure he could take whatever this stranger could dish at him.

Except Kamina of course.

He shivered, just the mention of the former leader name sends chills down his spine that he can't quite place, but they aren't bad chills.

It's surprisingly nippy at night but the blood is pumping at too much of an erratic pace for him and Simon considers shedding his cloak altogether.

It's not until when he start to wind down and think with slight disappointment that this may just be a well played prank, when he sees the outlandish mop of blue hair. He chokes on his own spit on a particular sharp inhale and has to take a minute to compose himself.

_In, out. In, out_. Nia always suggested that breathing was a good medium to collect your nerves, and he thanked her profusely.

As he got closer, more and more subtleties made themselves known. This stranger was in fact, tanned, and from what he could see, wore some questionable tattoos on his arms and the ratty pants dusted with grime that could only belong to a digger.

The closer he approached, the harder it got to dispel the idea that he was seeing _Kamina_. Not a day in the past ten(seven?) years went by without Simon recalling what he could have done that day to save the youth.

With a start, the digger turned toward him, and there was no mistaking it.

The birth mark was still under his eye, his eyes were a vibrant, dark, burgundy, color that caused all the ladies to forget their trains of thoughts. But as it was, Simon had missed that ride ages ago. And the smile-

The smile that provoked hope, determination, and, dare he say it, _love_.

It was the smile that got him out of the cave, on the surface, and their first act in Dai-Gurren. The smile he fell in love with.

He backtracked to himself, and felt Lagann slow with him.

Love?

He cared for Kamina, looked up to him, he even admitted that he was attracted to the leader, but he never would have overstepped that boundary.

His questioning thoughts came to a halt when he felt a tentative knock on his cockpit.

The Kamina look alike is smiling broadly and mouthing for an invitation in. Without thinking he opens the cockpit and stiffens in realization.

The gun is in plain sight and he has no idea if this is a trap.

When the lithe body slides against his, he spouts the first question that comes to mind.

"Who was in our group?"

The Kamina look alike blinks owlishly and cracks a smile

"In Giha?"

He nods vigorously to himself, and knows that in the presence of Kamina he's 13 years old again and has lost all confidence since he caught sight of the look alike. No one else can quite make him feel lowest even when he's on top of the world.

"Lenny, Carol, Deus, and...ahh, whatshisface? Hoshi!*"

He watches Kamina's face as he talks, mentally syncing up the names with who he knows. He's right on the mark, but there's something different about him that he can't quite name.

It's just a twitch, but it's all he needs.

"Kamina." He fights the chills that comes with saying his name, as if he is committing some taboo.

The look alike had his nose scrunched up at one point in the conversation and fixes his face into an attentive expression. "Hm?"

"You don't look a day over 17."

Kamina takes this as a compliment and grins.

"Why, thank you Simon! Nice to know my youthful spirit is not only metaphorical!"

"I didn't mean it that way."

The smile slowly slips from his face when he watches Simon's cold expression.

"Who are you?"

"Kamina."

Said look alike doesn't seem to have noticed the gun because his clammy hands are gripping the barrel hard. "Oh?"

"Kamina! Former digger of Giha, leader of Dai-Gurren Brigade, older brother, and surface dweller."

He's smiling but Simon grabs him harshly by his bicep, teeth gritted.

"People don't just rise from the dead, Kamina. And if they're alive, they don't just appear unaged after seven years."

'Kamina' is unfazed by this.

"Speaking of that, you really grew up! You're probably taller than me now!"

He pats his fringe down and does the same to the Lagann pilot, comparing their heights and ignoring the murderous expression he wears.

"Kamina-"

"WHOA! Four inches! Do you have to bend down when you go through doors?"

"Ka-"

"You look so different! I didn't believe Kittan would actually send you out! Leaders usually send their lackeys out-Not that you aren't a good leader! Not being a tyrant is the way to go these days and-"

He takes back what he said earlier about Nia's calming medium, breathing never helps.

"KAMINA!"

The youth jolts back, holding a hand over his heart over the sheer volume of the shout.

"Jesus-I'm right here! You don't need to yell!"

Simon's glare is more murderous than before.

"Look, I'm sorry! What do you want me to say?"

"Get out."

Kamina's brow is crumpled in confusion.

"What?"

Simon nudges the gun against the youth's calf, eyes still fixed on the terrified burgundy orbs.

"Get out of my cockpit or I will shoot you."

Kamina frowns, trying not to let his terror show.

"I know you, Simon. You wouldn't shoot anyone."

His voice is dark, and he intends it that way, he cocks the gun without breaking eye contact.

"People change."

As if on cue, the glass retracts and he pushes the youth into the sand.

"Simon-"

The loud crack of a bullet flies past his ear at a heart stopping race, and before he knows it, Kamina is dodging bullets aimed at his heels.

"And don't ever come back!" Simon yells, deafening in the distance. Kamina can barely hear him over his own heart and he bends over, trying to catch his breath.

He fixes his gaze on a retreating Lagann, still frowning.

"Who was it?" Yoko bits her lip and nearly pounces on him when he walks through the door.

"It was a prank. Some wannabe. No big." He gives her a reassuring smile, and notices that Yoko looks relieved but the tinge of disappointment is still there.

"Oh."

Kittan's eyes meet his across the room and they share a mutual moment. His look is sympathetic and speaks volumes, and he automatically looks away.

Because there was no doubt about it. There was no way that the stranger hadn't been Kamina.


End file.
